


The Demon Inside

by Kaylamagical245



Series: Inner Demons AU [1]
Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demons, Dreams and Nightmares, Forgive Me, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Movie Reference, Pain, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Temporary Character Death, Transformation, Vomiting, demon transformation, painful transformation, video game references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylamagical245/pseuds/Kaylamagical245
Summary: For years, Micheal has held back his demon form, which is a fire squid, the form is itching to escape and break through his fake human skin, How will this chain of events end up?
Series: Inner Demons AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948282
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. Crawling

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, i'm back, i needed to get this outta my head, Just a fair warning, this story contains a few disturbing scenes, so all you people with weak stomachs, go carefully, enjoy this!

It was another day, Eleanor and Micheal, along with Janet, was just taking a stroll in the neighborhood. What do you guys want to do? Eleanor asked. Whatever you humans do for fun Micheal answered. Well, we have many things we do for fun Eleanor said. What's that? Janet asked. Eleanor giggled as she explained the fun things she and the others do, Micheal listened as well, Suddenly, he felt a sharp, stabbing pain in his arm, he groaned as he clutched it, Janet noticed this. Micheal, are you ok? She asked. Micheal smiled as he tried to hide her concern. It's no big deal, it's just a cramp, i need some time He replied. Micheal then walked away, he looked back at Eleanor and Janet, he then ran towards a building and hid behind it, he looked at his hand: it's veins were popping out. W-wha? Micheal exclaimed. The veins then moved...as something was trying to escape, Micheal looked in horror. It can't be...He whispered. 

Micheal then took some deep breaths, the veins in his hands were gone, he sighed in relief. If i can keep this up, it won't be noticable He said. Micheal! Eleanor exclaimed. Micheal yelped in shock as he turned to Eleanor. Are you alright? Eleanor asked. Yeah, i just had a cramp, but it's gone now Micheal replied. Alright, anyway, me and the others are going to hang for a while Eleanor said. Micheal nodded and followed Eleanor.

Later, at a cafe, the crew was hanging out. So what are these so called "comic books"? Micheal asked. Those are pages that tell the story by words and action pictures Jason explained. That's not all the explaination, Jason Tahani said. Chidi arrived to the group. Oh hey, Chidi Janet beamed. Hey guys, may i ask you something? Chidi asked. Everyone nodded, Chidi sighed. Have you guys ever felt like there's something escaping out of you? Chidi asked. What do you mean? Eleanor asked. Like is there something inside you, trying to break free, like it wants to bail out Chidi explained.

You mean like all those demons? Micheal asked. Demons? What is he talking about Tahani exclaimed, confused. You mean like all the demons hiding their true forms, and enduring their pain Micheal exclaimed. Micheal then grunted in pain: the stabbing pain was back, Everyone went to them. Micheal! Eleanor exclaimed. Eleanor...it hurts! Micheal stuttered. Let me see what's wrong Eleanor exclaimed. No! I don't want you to see! Micheal exclaimed. Janet kneeled down to him. You're in pain, you have to show it Janet said as he grabbed his sleeve. Janet, no! You'll be horrified! Micheal exclaimed. Micheal please! Janet begged. JANET! Micheal shouted. Janet pulled up Micheal's sleeve and gasped in horror: The veins came back, but this time, it had a red discoloration. Wh-What are those? Janet stuttered. Micheal sighed in disappointment.

I didn't want you to see he sighed. It's alright to show your pain, you know Eleanor exclaimed. We have to get someone Chidi exclaimed. G-guys Micheal stuttered. Micheal then screamed in pain as he felt his stomach churning. Mike! Jason exclaimed. Micheal then vomited a reddish-pink fluid, Everyone yelled in shock. What is that?! Eleanor exclaimed. Whatever it is, it smells horrible! Jason exclaimed. Wait, smell, Micheal mentioned that describing his demon form...you don't think Chidi exclaimed. We have to get help, don't worry Micheal, you're going to be ok Eleanor exclaimed. Micheal whimpered in constant pain. Just get any help...please he stuttered. Eleanor nodded as she looked around for help. Stay with Micheal, i'm going to get help She exclaimed. 

Eleanor ran as fast as she could to whereever she can get some help, She then looked at Micheal, writhing in agony, she looked in fear, worry, and concern. 

_Please God...let me get help_


	2. The Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the pain gets worse, Micheal starts seeing things in his mind...horrible things

Eleanor searched around the neighborhood for help. Come on, there's gotta be some help somewhere she exclaimed. Suddenly, Judge Hydrogen, otherwise known as Gen, appeared in the scene, Eleanor stopped dead in her tracks. Um...excuse me! Gen exclaimed. Sorry, but i have to get help! Eleanor exclaimed. Why do you need help when you got in my strolling hour! Gen exclaimed in annoyance. Because Micheal's in pain, obivously! Eleanor exclaimed. Gen was taken aback by Eleanor's saying. What do you mean "Micheal's in pain"? She exclaimed. Well...He's...I'll just show you! Eleanor exclaimed. Eleanor pranced toward where Micheal is, Gen followed her. What kind of pain would a demon like him would be in? She said, sacrasticly. Gen then looked at the scene in front of her in shock. Holy shirt! She exclaimed. 

Gen saw what was happening: Micheal was on the ground, he was worse than before, the veins gone up to his neck, pulsating, Micheal cried in agony, Gen went towards him and saw the veins. Nope, i seen this before Gen exclaimed. What is going on? Janet exclaimed. It happens with any demon that's hiding their form, the demon inside them is trying to escape, it can cause pain and once it come out, Boom, it's all over Gen explained. You mean...Janet trailed. Oh...boy Chidi exclaimed. Yoooooo Jason exclaimed. It can't be Eleanor exclaimed. Micheal just stares with sorrowful eyes. I can't stop that from happening He said. 

Micheal...we are not sure what to do right now, but we are going to find a way to calm your demon Janet reassured. Micheal nodded in trusting, Tahani helped him up. Maybe Shawn will have a way to stop this Eleanor hypothesized. But he's a demon, you know what happens when you make a deal with a demon! Chidi exclaimed. I know...but Micheal's a demon too, he has to offer some help Eleanor replied. Chidi was aprehensive of Eleanor's decision, but he agreed to it, Eleanor nodded. Let's go she said.  
\-----------------------------  
Shawn was busy in his office, Eleanor and the others went inside it. Oh boy, what do you guys want now? He sighed, annoyed. We have a problem we have to discuss with you, Shawn Eleanor said. This better be a good problem Shawn exclaimed. Micheal then walked a few steps, he then fell, Shawn's eyes widen in shock has he saw the veins. No...this can't be happening, not right now Shawn exclaimed. Yep, it's happening, we came here to know what you can do to slow this down Chidi exclaimed. Shawn sighed as he looked at Micheal. I don't really know He said. 

What do you mean?! Jason exclaimed. I have seen many demons experience this that i rarely know a remedy to this, all i can know now is that Micheal needs to rest, but i can come up with a remedy for calming the beast inside him Shawn explained. Eleanor nodded, agreeing with him. I understand She replied. Micheal nodded, also agreeing. Later. Micheal was laying down, sleeping, Janet looked at him in worry. Do you think Micheal will be ok? She asked. Janet, we don't know about this, but Shawn will figure this out Eleanor replied. I doubt that, this might not work as he prescribed it Gen added. I believe he will do it Eleanor exclaimed. Ok, you're funeral Gen exclaimed as she left. Eleanor sighed, she then looked at Micheal. Micheal...please endure this She whispered.

Suddenly, Eleanor hears groaning, she looked at Micheal, the demon was tossing and turning, both in pain and uncomfort. Micheal! Janet exclaimed. The scene then went inside Micheal's dream, Micheal looked around. Guys? Where are you? He exclaimed. 

_**YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME, MICHEAL** _

Wh-Who said that?! Micheal exclaimed. Micheal stared up in front of him, it was a reflection of him, but it was different, he had red tentacles with sharp teeth behind his back, he had red eyes and fangs, he smirked. 

_**I'M A PART OF YOU, YOU CAN'T STOP ME** _

I can change, why are you doing this to me? Why are you putting me in pain? Why do you want to break me?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?! Micheal screamed. Micheal's reflection laughed, not caring about Micheal's shouting. 

_**BECAUSE, I BEEN IN THIS FAKE BODY FOR TOO LONG, I'M GONNA KEEP FIGHTING UNTIL I BREAK FREE** _

No, i don't want to, you'll ruin the experiment, You'll ruin everything! Micheal exclaimed. Micheal then tackled his reflection down, The scene went back to Micheal, he screamed as he woke up, Everyone came to him. Micheal, are you ok? Breath Eleanor exclaimed. Micheal breathed, he then shedded some tears. Micheal...what happened? Chidi asked. I saw myself...but it was my demon form, and he...he..he told me he would break free and....I'M SCARED! Micheal exclaimed. 

Micheal then broke down crying, Everyone watched in sadness, they also saw the veins go up, making Micheal shouted in agony and despair. Micheal, it's ok Janet soothed. NO IT ISN'T! I'M BREAKING, JANET! Micheal screamed. Micheal fell to the floor, crying his heart out, his veins pulsating, Janet walked over him and hugged him, she shushed him, Micheal opened his tear-stained eyes and looked at Janet. Everything will be fine...i promise...We're gonna find a way to stop this Janet soothed. Micheal then looked at his hands, looking at the veins that was his demon form, trying to burst open his fake skin.

How can you stay by a monster like me? Micheal exclaimed. Because we're you're friends, we promise...this will all be over soon Eleanor reassured. Micheal sighed as he calmed down, his veins once again disappeared. Thank you he said. Janet smiled as she nodded. I think you need to rest, but if you need to walk, we understand Eleanor advised. Micheal nodded in agreement, he then went back into resting, Chidi noticed this. I think we need to stay here, it's for the best He advised. Everyone nodded, they then rested, along with Micheal....Not knowing what was about to happen soon.


	3. Micheal's Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After years of hiding and many attempts to break free, the inner demon inside Micheal finally breaks free

Micheal rested after his meltdown, his dreams were not pleasant but it wasn't as bad as before by his friends, Suddenly, his stomach churned again, Micheal grunted in pain, he ran outside from Shawn's office, he then vomited again, Micheal moaned in pain as he clutched his stomach, Micheal hiccuped, he then hurled up the reddish-pink liquid again, Micheal breathed heavily. God...My god...this hurts so much He stuttered. Micheal staggered as he went as far away as possible. I have to get out...i can't let it hurt them Micheal stuttered. Micheal screamed in pain as he fell down, the pain was back, but it was worse than before: It felt like he was walking on 1000 degree knives, the veins also returned: dark maroon and throbbing, Micheal screamed as he writhed in pain, Suddenly, a voice was heard. Micheal! It exclaimed.   
  
Micheal looked around, he then saw Janet, walking towards him having heard his screams of agony. Micheal Janet exclaimed. Janet! Micheal shouted. Janet ran towards Micheal, she helped him up as she leaned her demon friend on the wall, the android woman pulled up both of Micheal's shirt and pants sleeves, they were filled with veins. Micheal...the veins Janet stuttered. I know....get away from me...it's about to come Micheal stuttered. But i don't want to leave you Janet begged. Micheal then groaned as the veins grew as throbbed faster, he tossed as turned, Janet watched in shock and horror. Janet! The pain! I can't take it! Micheal cried.   
  
Micheal screamed as his hand started bulging, it then broke open, showing a horrific scene: A red tentacle came, it had teeth on the bottom of it and it had reddish-pink liquid dripping down on it, his remaining hand had three of his fingers show the tentacles. Micheal! Janet exclaimed. Stay away, Janet! I can't control it! Micheal exclaimed. I don't want to leave, just let Shawn figure this out! Janet exclaimed. It's too late for me....it's....IT'S BREAKING FREEEEE! Micheal screamed. Micheal screamed as more tentacles broke out of him, Janet watching in horror.  
  
Meanwhile, the rest of the group woke up, hearing the screams. That sounds like Micheal's pains of agony Jason exclaimed. Oh no! Don't tell me that....Stay here! Eleanor exclaimed. Eleanor! Chidi exclaimed. Eleanor ran outside and looked around, she then saw Janet, horrified. Janet? What's going on? Eleanor exclaimed. As Janet was about to give her answer, A loud agonizing scream was heard, Eleanor looked at what transpired: Micheal's demon was about to be set free. Micheal! Eleanor exclaimed. ELEANOR!....STAY BACK!....THIS IS IT FOR ME!....MY BODY CAN'T STOP IT! THE PAIN! ELEANOR! Micheal shouted in agony.  
  
Micheal! Hang on! Micheal! Eleanor shouted. SAVE YOURSELEVES! Micheal screamed. Micheal...No! Eleanor exclaimed. Micheal screamed in complete, suffering, agony as his human skin cracks open, his glasses falling off in the process.  
  
 **G** _E_ **T** _O_ **U** _T_ **O** _F_ **H** _E_ **R** _E_ **!** Micheal screamed in both his normal and a demonic voice. Finally, after hours of agony, Micheal's human suit shattered and dissolved, releasing his fire squid form, it lit on fire and opened it's eye, which was black with red irises, Eleanor and Janet looked in horror as they looked at the fire squid that was once their friend. M-Micheal? Eleanor stuttered in fear. The fire squid screeched loudly, Soon, the others ran up to Eleanor and Janet, they saw the huge entity in front of them. God...Chidi whispered. No...way Jason exclaimed. My god...Tahani stuttered. The fire squid then moved it's way around the neighborhood, The others only watched in horror, Eleanor only looked at the glasses that were Micheal's, who was now the fire squid that he talked about before.  
  
 _Micheal..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The transformation is referenced by a few anime transformation scenes and Resident Evil


	4. Taming The Squid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fire squid that is Micheal is release, the rest of the gang must tame him...and make a difficult choice

Eleanor stood were she was at, not believing what had happened, her companion had turned into a fire squid. Micheal...he...he Eleanor stuttered, tears rolling down her face. I'm so sorry, Eleanor, i'm so sorry Chidi cried, tears rolling down his face. Eleanor didn't say anything, she just hugged Chidi, sobbing. We were too late...It's over Eleanor cried. Tahani and Jason joined the hug, sharing their own tears. It's ok, El, we tried our best, but demon Micheal won Jason said, in a choked up voice. You're right, we should have never trusted Shawn after all Tahani cried. Stop crying! Janet exclaimed. The group looked up at Janet. We did try our best but we're not gonna stop here! Yes, i know we all want to help Micheal, and we are all afraid, but not now, we need to step this game up, and we need to tame that beast Janet exclaimed. 

Eleanor got up, she then wiped her tears. You're right, we need to pull through this Eleanor exclaimed. Let's tame the beast! Jason beamed. We still need a plan though Tahani exclaimed. That's where we come in A voice exclaimed. The group turned around, they saw Gen and Shawn. Shawn, it's already too late, and Gen, what are you doing here? Eleanor exclaimed. First, we saw what had happen, second, Gen knew what was about to happen, third, i had come up with a remedy...I hate to say this...but it is reassurance! Shawn explained. Of course Chidi sighed. This is no time for lollygagging, we have to tame this squid Eleanor exclaimed. Everyone nodded as they ran to where Micheal went.  
\-----------------------------  
Meanwhile, Micheal was destroying the neighborhood, there were bleeding bodies everywhere and the buildings were on fire, The group watched in shock and horror. Dear god this looks like a war scene here Gen exclaimed. But it's not going to last long, stay here Elenaor said. Be careful, Eleanor! Chidi exclaimed. Eleanor exhaled, she then walked slowly to Micheal. Micheal! She shouted. The fire squid demon turned to Eleanor, Eleanor was partly scared, but she was partly brave too.

Micheal...it's me...you need to calm down Eleanor said, slowly. The squid screeched as he slashed Eleanor in the face, Eleanor landed on a wall, a slash wound on her forehead. ELEANOR! Everyone shouted, running towards him. Eleanor stood up slowly, she didn't care if she was bleeding. Micheal....i know you don't want to hurt us...I know you're more than a monster...You have done everything to help us, even if you were torturing us...You even sacrificed yourself for us...You're not a monster like the rest...you're a gentle demon Eleanor soothed.

The fire squid demon started to calmed himself as he looked at Eleanor, Eleanor smiled, Janet approached to Micheal. You're my best friend...even when i asked you to kill me, you didn't because we are friends, and friends would never hurt friends Janet added. See, just like you said...Everything is fine Eleanor said. The squid purred as the fire around him went out, Eleanor petted his head. There, that's the Micheal we know She said. Everyone looked at the scene in relief, Eleanor pulled her hand away from Micheal. Ok...what do i do? She asked. Well, his human suit cannot be recovered at this point of time Shawn replied. Then what should i do? we can't have a 6,000 ft fire squid living with us! Tahani exclaimed.

Shawn sighed, he then gave the demon destroyer to Eleanor, Eleanor puts her hand over her mouth. You don't mean.... She started. Yes...you have to destroy him...it's the only way to save this neighborhood, don't worry, we'll keep the remains and sit it next to those demons who been through the same thing Shawn explained. But...but i don't want to do that! We been friends since i got here and..a..and he helped me...and the others and i...Eleanor stuttered. 

Eleanor then broke down crying, the thought of killing and losing Micheal to all this was unbearable, Everyone felt the same way: they didn't want to lose the golden-hearted demon they knew. 

_"It's Ok, Eleanor"_

Eleanor looked around, she then heard the voice again.

_"Just Do it"_

It came clear to her: Eleanor was hearing Micheal's voice in her head...Everyone was hearing it.

_"It's the only way to end this, heh, guess i'm one of them now"_

No you don't, Micheal! Chidi exclaimed.

_"Chidi, keep going on my job...keep my legacy up"_

Chidi was about to cry, but he held in and nodded

_"Tahani, Jason...I can't think of any other way to say thanks for the experiences"_

It was a pleasure doing so, Mike Jason stuttered, tears streaming down his face. 

Sorry it had to come this way Tahani cried.

_"Janet...Thanks for being my best friend for all these years, but this is for the best"_

Janet nodded, she couldn't cry because she wasn't a human, but she felt the heartache too.

_"Shawn, i'm so sorry for misbehaving, but i will be better and things change, the same goes to you too, Gen"_

Shawn held back his tears and he nodded.

Micheal...you stupid soul! Gen exclaimed, tears streaming on her face.

The fire squid that was Micheal purred as he braced for his death, Eleanor faced the demon destroyer at her, more tears fell on her face as she remembered all the memories she had with Micheal, Micheal closes his eyes, ready for his inevitable demise.

_"I love you"_

Eleanor sobbed a bit, she activated it...the thing that will destroy the beast before her.....The beast that was her friend, Eleanor then calmed herself.

Goodbye....Micheal She sobbed.

With a push of a button and a burst of reddish-orange goo....Micheal, the golden-hearted demon, the demon who wanted to become human, a demon who wasn't really...demonic, was gone, Eleanor dropped to the floor, staring at the remains of her friend, Chidi went towards her, Eleanor just kept staring with tears running.

Oh, Micheal....you never deserved this...you never deserved any of this pain....I love you She quivered. 

Eleanor then broke down crying, her tears falling on Micheal's remains, Chidi came and comforted her, Eleanor hugged him, Everyone felt bad for Eleanor, everyone's hearts were broken by Micheal's death, they knew he would be back but it was no use, his human suit was gone....the Micheal they knew was gone forever.

Then, Eleanor's tears seeped into the reddish-goo, the goo started glowing in a white light, Everyone noticed this. 

Eleanor...Chidi exclaimed.

Eleanor looked at Chidi, she then looked at the goo, she gasped in amaze, the goo started collect and form itself.

M....Mi... Eleanor stuttered in amaze.

The goo then formed itself into a familiar figure...a figure in it's human form, the goo disappears, leaving Micheal back in his human suit, he fell over, Everyone looked at him, Micheal then got up, Eleanor came to him, Micheal smiled as he looked at her.

"Eleanor...It's me...thank you" Micheal said.

Eleanor gasped in tearful joy, she then hugged Micheal, crying in joy.

"MICHEAL!" Eleanor cheered in joy.

Micheal hugged back Eleanor, Then, Janet tackled Micheal in a bear hug, Micheal laughed.

"I thought i would never see you again!" Janet exclaimed.

The rest of the group came to the three, sharing their tears of joy and relief.

"You can never try to do that again!" Chidi cried.

"We're so glad, you're ok" Tahani added.

"Seeing your fire squid form was dope, but seeing you back from that is more dope!" Jason exclaimed.

Gen and Shawn came to them, This time Shawn letted out his tears. 

"You idiot! Never try to hide your demon again!" He exclaimed in a choked up voice.

"He's right, i don't want to see you destroyed" Gen exclaimed, tears running down her face.

"Oh, Micheal, is your demon tamed? Is it still rouge?" Janet asked.

Micheal smiled as he sighed, everyone listened.

"No, it has been tamed...it heard your voice and Eleanor's...you calmed it down, and now i may hold it in as long as i can, heck, i even can get it out sometimes...Thank you" Micheal explained.

Everyone hugged Micheal, Suddenly, Micheal's glasses fell out of Eleanor's pocket, Eleanor noticed and picked it up.

"Here, you dropped this" She said as she gave Micheal his glasses.

"Thank you, Eleanor" Micheal replied.

Micheal puts on his glasses and sighed in joy, he then hugged himself.

_"We're in control"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for my first Good Place fic, i had to get this out of my head, anyways, See ya'll next time!


End file.
